Sliding liners are used in known sliding roof constructions including in so-called sliding-lifting roofs, and cover the inner face of the lid of the roof when the roof is closed. Sliding liners are used with lids made from sheet metal and also with glass lids. They have the function, with lid opened or, in the case of glass lids, even with the lid closed, of attenuating the light incidence and regulating the ventilation. Since the sliding liner is visible from the automobile interior, it needs to be adapted in its surface characteristics, or at least in its colour, to the remaining interior roof lining of the vehicle.